


Post-Death

by shootingcookielover



Category: Avengers: Endgame - Fandom, Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Death, F/M, Gen, Reunion, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 19:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootingcookielover/pseuds/shootingcookielover
Summary: His last moments alive where spent lying on dirty ground, pain pulsing and burning through his veins, while he tried desperately to hold onto concsiousness, if only to hear Pepper's voice one last time. And there it was; her form blurry and he could barely even recognize her, but it was her, it was Pepper.Her voice was like honey, like the most beautiful song Tony had ever heard, and her words calmed his soul in a way nothing else could.“We're going to be okay. You can rest now.”So Tony did; calm and numbness overtook his mangled body. His head sunk to the side as the life slowly drained from him.





	Post-Death

Tony entered his house with purpose and determinatin. He had to tell everyone that he was fine; that he had somehow survived.

His steps faltered as he stared at the interior design of his home. It was just as he had left it. But something kept nagging him at the back of his head. Something was wrong, _different…_

He made his way over to a mirror in the bathroom. He looked himself over and simply stood there; _staring._

How… whow was he still alive? There was no way. He certainly was not aa medical professional but the way his entire right side was burned to a crisp looked rather deadly. With his still intact hand he touched the deep, deep wound on the side of his neck. Nothing. No pain pulsed through his body. Not even the touch of his fingertips against the charred flesh registered to him; neither from his neck nor from his fingers themselves.

It was then that he heard _something _fall to the ground outside the bathroom, with a loud _thump!_

Head still spinning with this discovery, he made his way outside, finding a book that he had never seen before right next to his favourite couch on the floor. His breath caught in his throat at the title: _Handbook for the recently deceased._

So he _was _dead.

He just hadn't realized it. Situating himself on the couch cushions he opened the book.

Chapter 1: The Netherworld

All ghosts should proceed directly to the Netherworld.

“FRIDAY, do a search for the 'Netherworld'.”

He received no answer. He glanced up and realized that, as a ghost, the AI could probably not hear him. He would have to invent something to make that possible…

The door opened. Tony put the handbook on the table next to the couch.

He quickly reached the front door. Pepper. Morgan. They looked so sad and yet Tony felt joy and excitement flood his soul as he stood before them.

“Pepp! Morgan!”

He knelt down to pick up his daughter and twirl her around, give her a hug, _something_, when-

his arms passed through her body without any sensation tingling down his arms.

“W- what...”, he looked up.

Morgan cried and clung to her mother's side. Pepper knelt down to pat her head and give her a hug. “W- why did daddy leave?”, she hiccuped into the fabric of Pepper's clothing.

“It was his time to go.”, the blonde mumbled in her daughter's hair, tears slipping down her cheeks.

“Pepp, no, I'm right here! Morgan, your daddy didn't leave, he's still here!”

Again he went ignored. They moved down the hallway, passing through Tony on their way.

Tony felt his heart rip apart and break, burn and crash. What kind of after-life was this?! Being stuck around the ones you love, yet never able to talk to them? To interact with them?

He was shaking now, staring at his hands that looked so different from one another and perhap always would. He didn't think dead people's wounds healed.

_Maybe the handbook said something about that._

He got up hastily, rushing to the living room so fast he didn't notice that he was floating a few centimeters above ground. The book was just where he left it. Morgan sat next to it, curled up on her mother's lap, asleep, blankets covering the both of them. Tony would have found it sweet would the reason for this not be his demise.

He gingerly picked up the book. Maybe that's how he could get their attention!

The book in one hand, he moved to stand in front of Pepper, waving the book around in her field of vision. Her eyes widened.

Yes!

“W- what...”, she slowly reached out for the book. She pulled it from his grasp. Her eyes scanned the cover and her eyebrows shot up, a new batch of tears leaking from her eyes. “'_Handbook for the recently deceased'_?”

Her eyes danced around the room. “_Tony?_”

Tony nodded enthusiastically. “Yes! _Yes! _It's me, Pepp!”

The woman, however, still did not notice him.

Frustrated he looked around the room for something to use…

His eyes landed on a stack of paper and a bunch of crayons. He grabbed the black crayon and a piece of paper, glad that Morgan had insisted she wanted these so bad.

Hastily he scribbled a message on the paper.

_Yes, Pepp, it's me!_

He held the paper in front of her eyes, that once again had sunken towards the floor. Her entire face brightened up. “T-Tony?”

And suddenly her gaze focused in on _him. _More tears rolled down her cheeks. A quiet sob escaped her throat. “_Tony?”_

The man nodded, sinking to his knees once more. “Yes, _yes, Pepp, it's me!”_

The woman sobbed harshly as she carefully leaned forward, wrapping her arms around her husband. Tony reciprocated the hug, pulled her close.

It barely mattered to him that he was still unable to feel the fabric of her shirt, the heat radiating off her body or the softness of her skin. He was just too glad that she could see him. _Touch _him.

Morgan stirred in Pepper's lap. “M-mommy?”, she asked sleepily. “What are you doing?”

Pepper choked back a sob. “Morgan look! Your daddy is back!”

Morgan cocked her head to one side. “Where?”

“I'm right here, Morgan!”, Tony answered, opening his arms for his daughter this time. Her eyes widened and she looked at him. “Daddy!”

She jumped into his arms and Tony laughed as he got up and twirled her around. He gave her a deep hug. Morgan laughed. He put her down again.

He thought he was gone forever, but here he was, able to hold them in his arms once again.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone's intersted I can write more for this.


End file.
